


Flirt

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Boat Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Boyfriends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sex, Soft Richie Tozier, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie and Richie go on a romantic vacation together.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Flirt

Enjoying one of the best vacations that he could ever have in his entire life, Eddie drank his glass of wine and stared out at the amazing view of the ocean. For the final day in their special week together, Richie rented them a boat. They weren’t too far out from the island, but they were far enough to just be together. Alone.

Leaned against his boyfriend’s shoulder, Eddie was purely content. As was Richie as he wrapped an arm around him to bring Eddie closer. Ah, this was life. Had it really only been a year since they started dating? It felt longer than a year.

“So, tell me, Eds,” Richie sipped the last of his wine. “What’s something that you’ve always wanted to do but your nasty mother wouldn’t let you?” 

Taking a moment to smell Richie’s beautiful hair, Eddie smiled, flaring his nostrils at the same time. “Everything that I have done with you this year.”

“Come on, don’t you want to be a rebel?” Richie asked him, breaking their cuddle to look at him.

“I thought I was already a rebel for divorcing Myra to be with you,” Eddie grinned, sneaking a kiss.

Richie mused over the kiss, catching Eddie’s lips again, mixing their tongues together. They started to descend to the floor of the boat, Richie lying right on top of Eddie. Kissing one another soft lips, Eddie gasped as Richie took the opportunity to touch his groin, and nibble at his ear. Feeling the electricity heat his insides, Eddie felt the urge to yank Richie’s clothes off, right here in this boat, and have the best sex ever.

“Let’s swim naked!” Richie proposed, interrupting their kisses.

“The way you flirt is shameful,” Eddie told him, trying to pull his boyfriend back for more kisses.

“No, I’m serious!” And just like that, Richie started to strip, pulling off his Hawaiin shirt to reveal his body. Eddie stared with wide eyes at Richie. His burly shoulders, thick chest, and stomach. Unlike the other guys who they saw on the beach, Richie didn’t have a six-pack. That didn’t matter. All those guys were just trying to show off.

Every night since they began dating, Eddie held Richie’s soft flesh, cuddling close together as they slept. To think he was never affectionate until dating Richie. And now he craved it, wanting Richie’s hands against him at every moment. He even had dreams where Richie kissed him up and down causing him to make noises as he slept. Yes, Richie recorded him once. It was only revenge because Eddie recorded him snoring one night to prove that he did.

And just like that Richie flung off his pants and underwear. “Richie, are you serious? What if someone sees?” Eddie turned his neck like a meerkat. They were several miles from the shoreline. Still, that didn’t keep him from exploring Richie’s gorgeous body.

Standing like a proud statue, Richie placed his hand on his hips, smirking at him. Now he was showing off. God, he was so hot! “Tell me, Eds? Have you ever dreamt about swimming naked or are you just a good boy?”

Eddie flared his nostrils again, something that Richie had a guilty pleasure for. He stood up, stripping off his own shirt, carelessly revealing the scar that he was never fond of, and dropped his underwear to the floor, kicking them aside. 

Holding hands, the couple stood up on the edge of the boat, counting down. 

“3, 2, 1, oops, I pushed you!” Richie purposely shoved Eddie off the boat into the water.

“You asshole!” Eddie choked on the ocean water once he swam back to the surface. Laughing, Richie did a cannonball, splashing Eddie. To get revenge, he whipped water in his boyfriend’s face until Richie got him by the arm and pulled him in for a searing kiss. 

This was the most romantic time of their lives. Happily swimming together, naked, holding hands, and even making out as they struggled to tread, Eddie swore that he felt reborn. Watching Richie swim on his back turned him on. 

As did Richie. The way the sun glowed against Eddie’s body made Richie feel movement between his legs. Noticing, Eddie swam closer to him, their flesh touching, kissing each other. Richie gasped, losing all ability to swam when Eddie grabbed his butt. 

Getting back on the boat, Richie made sure that Eddie was comfortable lying down on a blanket. Kissing, Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, moaning as Richie descended to his neck and then...

“Did you... just kiss my scar?” Eddie was so shocked, that he propped himself up on his elbows, staring down at his boyfriend.

Richie looked at him with these gentle eyes, riveting love as he smoothed a hand over the scar. “Yes.” Feeling overcome with emotion, Eddie pulled the man on top of him, gladly making their tongues dance. 

The sex was wonderful. As Richie pulled in and out of him, Eddie listened to the ocean hitting against the shore, picking up rocks, making these incredible noises. The boat rocked back and forth as Eddie clung to Richie’s sweaty back, enjoying the best orgasm that he ever had. 

Collapsing on top of one another, Richie listening to Eddie’s beating heart as Eddie brushed his hand through his boyfriend’s hair, tears falling from his cheeks. 

“I’ve been waiting so long for you,” Eddie uttered, kissing his hair. They had sex many times before, but this... this was different. Eddie felt reborn. Energized. Loved.

Richie picked up his head to look at him, his countenance resembling Eddie’s happiness. “You can really scream.”

“I love you,” Eddie told him, grasping his face, never wanting to let go.

Tears fell from Richie’s eyes now. He was never one to show emotion. Eddie made him feel all sorts of emotions that were too hard to put into words. “I love you, too.”

For the rest of their time on the boat, they held one another’s soft flesh, cuddling under a blanket as they watched the best sunset descend over the ocean.


End file.
